


Mortui Vivos Docent

by Yotsuba101



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: David is an ass, Eventual Smut, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Max is a dad, Maybe - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsuba101/pseuds/Yotsuba101
Summary: June decides to run away from her past.Max decides its time for a girl to join his little family.David decides he could care less.Story is ongoing but not updated consistently (because I suck)





	Mortui Vivos Docent

“What am I doing?” 

June repeated the words for the umpteenth time as she ran a hand through her wind blown curls. Even as she neared upon the Santa Carla's coast, the heat wouldn't let up inside of her car. She had forgone a hair tie for a thin wire headband instead, but her dark strands still shot around her head and in her face, displaced by the wind entering the windows.

“What the fuck am I doing?” she muttered.

When June had told (or screamed more like) her mother that she was leaving forever, she didn't think that she'd actually end up down south in California. Her small town in Washington was cold and dreary. Everybody knew everybody and everybody knew that June's family was trash. Dad died in prison, brother overdosed, and Mom was on her way to the same ultimate fate. June probably should've felt worse for screeching at her mother in the middle of the small town hospital, but her birthgiver’s eyes were so blank, so uncaring, that she had nearly died of overdose that June just lost it and unloaded all at once.

She had only ever stayed in the little town for her mother's sake anyway. As her friends moved and lost touch, escaping the rainy little town, June found herself longing to leave as well. She would take trips out to Seattle to hit up a few clubs and bars, been towards Oregon and California for the same thing, but she'd always come back home.

But not anymore.

June hummed softly to the radio and took in the ocean air. This was supposed to be a new experience. Maybe she could sleep in the car for a few days to cut down on another hotel stay, get an odd job or two on the pier, and eventually rent out a room. She didn't bring much with her besides some clothes, her wallet, and toiletries. That was the one thing June would always thank her mother for. She was a Grateful Dead groupie who shared stories of how they would travel on the road to follow the band. Hopefully June’s adventure would include less LSD than her mother's.

She struggled to focus on the road and not the large, rustic looking houses on the hills while entering town. What she would give to live in a real house again, instead of a shitty motel bed. One last turn revealed the massive blue ocean and she smiled contently. She could do this. Definitely.

\--------------------------------------------------

“What am I doing?”

June sighed and traced patterns in the warm sand. The sun was dying on the ocean’s horizon, bringing a much welcomed cool breeze. June's thin skirt billowed around her ankles as she sat watching the sun fade away. The day was mostly spent just like this, with June walking around part if the pier aimlessly and then sitting on the beach watching the water all while avoiding the bustle of the beach goers. Judging by the flyers posted against every post and building, there were two things you needed to know about Santa Carla.  
A lot of people go missing around town. And  
The real fun doesn't start until after dark.

Some sort of concert was supposed to be on that night. Janet Jackson’s saxophonist was supposed to be playing jazz rock or something crazy, but it didn't sound even mildly interesting. June figured she should show up anyway, at the very least to ask some people her own age what she could do for fun or even a job. Her funds were running lower than she would've liked.

As she climbed up the pier stairs and approached the parking lot, she heard a crash and a high pitched shriek. Her head shot up at the sound and she focused on a woman outside of a video store grasping her hand, doubled over in pain. The other beach goers looked at the woman briefly before moving onwards, ignoring her pained groans.

June raced up the steps and over to the woman, uncaring of the broken shards that crunched under her shoes.

“Hey! Are you okay Miss?!” June kneeled next to the woman, who looked up at her sheepishly.

“Yeah, I just cut myself a bit. God I'm such a klutz.”

June looked at the woman's blood covered hands and shook her head, “Just a bit? You're bleeding everywhere. You probably need stitches,” she tilted her head to try and look around the woman's wound, “I can give you a ride to the hospital if you-”

“Maria!” 

The male voice made June and the woman, who she now assumed was Maria, turn towards the store. He jogged out of the backroom and avoided the shards on the ground outside of the store.

“What happened?” he asked, concern evident in his voice.

Maria offered her hand weakly, blood still dropping from the wound, “I'm so sorry Max, the display broke and I tried to catch it but it just broke everywhere.”

Max stared at her bloodied hand for a moment, before tearing his gaze away to look at Maria's eyes, “We need to get you to the hospital.”

“But all of this glass…” Maria looked around at the mess that the beach goers were carefully avoiding.

“I can take her Sir.” June said.

Max seemed to just notice that she was standing there and regarded her with wide eyes.

“Oh? Friend of yours, Maria?”

June blushed and shuffled her feet awkwardly, “Ah, well no, I just saw that she was hurt and came to help.”

Max smiled warmly and nodded, “Are you okay with that, Maria? I certainly don't think this young lady will do you any harm.”

Maria laughed, “I sure hope not. Would hate to have my missing poster posted around here.”

Max walked a ways into the store and retrieved a broom and dustpan before speaking, “Well go on then! And don't worry about coming in tomorrow, Maria.”

“You're the best, Max.” Maria sighed, the pain in her hand obviously beginning to return.

He chuckled and shooed the two girls away.

\-----------------------------------------------

“So you came out here with no plan? Wow.”

June sighed in discontentment. Maria looked at her from the passenger’s seat as if she was the bravest person in the world.

“It was… stupid. I should have had a plan before I left.” her voice sounded harsh as she reprimanded herself.

Maria shook her head, “I don’t think its all bad. Of all places, Santa Carla isn’t the worst place to end up.”

“Tell that to the missing people posters,” June said dryly.

Maria laughed, “Ok well there is that, but really - Santa Carla is great. Its not all missing people and-” she looked down at her towel wrapped hand, “clumsy video store workers. Especially on the beach, there’s always a party and music and new people. I mean for younger chicks like us, its perfect! Its the type of town that I wouldn’t mind living in forever.”

“Forever, huh?”

For the first time, June thought about making Santa Carla her forever home. The original plan was just to pass through but Maria was right, the beach town had plenty to offer her.

“Hey, I have an idea!” Maria piped once the hospital once in view, "Maybe you should ask Max for a job, he’d totally go for it!”

‘Oh no no no, I couldn’t do that - “

‘No really June! God, if you could’ve seen how I looked when I asked Max for work, I was a total mess. And Max, he's a real nice guy, super fatherly type, he’ll help you once he knows what you just went through!”

June slowed to a stop in front of the hospital and gripped the steering wheel and Maria took off her seatbelt.

“June, listen to me.” Maria turned in her seat and stared June down until she finally looked up, “You came all this way with no plan, no place to stay, and probably no cash. Max is the best and brightest option you have right now. What do you have to lose?”

June hated to admit that Maria was right. She didn’t have anything to lose in asking Max for a job. Even if he said no, what was a little embarrassment going to do to her?

Maria’s cough brought her out of her thoughts.

“I’m not leaving this car until you say yes.”

June bit her lip nervously, “... ok, I’ll do it.”

Maria whooped and exited the car, cradling her hand carefully, “Next time I’ll see you, we’ll be coworkers.”

Maria laughed and walked towards the hospital doors.

\----------------------------------------

The ride back to the pier was a quiet one, filled with anxiety. How could she go in at nearly 11 in the evening and ask this man for a job? Especially in her current attire? She should never had listened to Maria. Yet her shoes seem to lead her back to the video store. She peered through the large front window and watched as Max helped a customer. He was a tall man and the checkered sports coat he wore was almost too short for him. Max said something to the older woman in front of him, that made her laugh and tap his shoulder. He did seem like the nerdy dad type, maybe Maria was right. June could possibly sway him until giving her some help. Max seemed to notice her lurking in the doorway and waved her over.

June shuffled into the store bashfully and approached the counter.

“Well isn’t it our local hero!,” he beamed at her, “Did you get Maria to the hospital safely?”

“Yes Sir, after making a few wrong turns. But we made it.”

Max raised an eyebrow, “Wrong turns? You’re not from around here, are you?”

June took a deep breath. Here we go.

“Yeah, I just got into Santa Carla actually -”

“Oh? How do you like it?” Max asked.

“Uh,” June wrung her hands anxiously, “I like it a lot Sir. I’m hoping to stay here, actually.”

Max chuckled to himself, “You keep calling me Sir, Max is just fine. And your name?”

He held his hand and June shook it, trying to hold back her trembling, “Its June, Sir - I mean - Max.”

“Goodness June, you’re shaking like a leaf,” he placed his other cool hand on top of hers, “Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry, it’s just, I -” June took a deep breath, “... Maria said I should ask you for a job and I know that you don’t know me or anything but I am a really hard worker and canevenworkunderthetableif-”

“Woah, woah! Slow down!” Max smiled at her earnestly, “You need a job?”

June nodded slowly.

“Then you have one.”

“W-what?” June was amazed. Just like that?!

Max grinned back at her and released her hands, “You can start tonight. Help me close the shop up and we’ll see what we can do to put you on a payroll. Hows that sound?”

June nodded and held back tears of gratitude as Max led her around the store.

Maybe Santa Carla could be her home.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So first of all, as of 2017 it has been 30 years since Lost Boys came out! Happy Birthday to the best movie ever!  
> Also, this is my stress relief fic, so I don't update it regularly, life gets in the way too much. But hey, I've basically depleted ao3 and fanficition.net of all Lost Boys fics, so I decided to go ahead and write my own.  
> Lastly, the typical fanon is divided on how the whole "sireing" thing works. I tend to go with Max sired all of the boys, David being the oldest and therefore leader of the other 3.
> 
> Hope you all like it!


End file.
